Letters to You
by wiblywoblytimeywimey
Summary: A collection of stuff. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So I decided to make a thingy where I just go on about everything. And I'm doing that here, so deal with it. This stuff is 100% written by me, unless I decide to put quotes in. You may read if you want, and if you don't, see you later.

_It's getting hard to be around you,  
There's so much I can't say.  
Do you want me to hide the feelings?  
And look the other way?_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,_  
_And I don't know how to make a feeling stop._

_Just so you know,_  
_This feeling's taking control of me,_  
_And I can't help it._  
_I won't sit around,_  
_I can't let him win now._  
_I thought you should know,_  
_I tried my best to let go of you,_  
_But I don't want to._  
_Just gotta' say it all before I go._  
_Just so you know._

_- Just So You Know, Jesse McCartney_

* * *

You can't imagine how sorry I am that we drifted apart. That we don't talk anymore. It hurts me to see you, because I know we can never get back to what we were before. It was so easy to be around you, to talk to you about everything. I miss feeling like I could trust someone so completely. I miss how crazy I felt when I was around you, how I couldn't breathe until I was with you.

I miss holding your hand when no one else could see us, because then it wasn't about anyone else, it was just you and me. And nothing else mattered. I don't care if we're never like that again, because I'll do anything in the world just to be your friend again. Even when I had a million reasons to hate you, you were the only one I saw. And I have no right to say these things, but it's everything that I want to say. Everything that I will never get to say to you. I'm sorry. And I miss you, okay? I don't know how else to say it. I know I was supposed to let you go a long time ago, but I haven't. I don't think I ever will.

* * *

The one thing that sucks more than anything else is when you realise that you're just apart of their past. No matter what you've been through together, it just seems like you're forgotten. He walks past you and won't even look at you. It's like you never even mattered at all. Yeah, that hurts

* * *

Whenever you're talking about something you like, it's like you're telling this amazing story and you're so happy about it, and you have this certain smile. And you _always _use hand gestures when you're telling your stories.

You have this weird brown dot on the palm of your hand. I remember the first time I saw it. It started out as just hitting and poking each other under the desk, and then you grabbed my hand and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I miss feeling like that. Like something as simple as holding someone's hand could make me forget about everything else going on inside my head.

I didn't think someone like you could possibly care about me. But for the next few days, every time you sat next to me, you held my hand. And it felt like everything was right. It always feels right when you're around. Even now, after everything that's happened.

I remember everything. Everything that you did. Everything that I felt. I remember every detail. And it kills me, because I don't think you remember at all.

Please. Just talk to me. Just look at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I should never have let you go. I should never have walked away from you. I should have tried harder. And I hate myself every day because of it. But you hurt me so bad, and I was so scared. And I couldn't admit that I still cared. But I do, even now. This is how I've spent the last year and a half; wanting you. And what's worse is that I know that I once did have you. But you had me, and you let me go first. Why didn't you try harder? You should have fought for me. Just like how I should have fought for you. But I guess we're both idiots.

I gave up the one thing that actually made me feel anything. And I miss you so much. But I'm stuck in the past, and you've moved on. I wish I could move on. I wish I could forget about you. About all the things you made me feel.

Why couldn't you have just tried harder? You shattered my heart into a million pieces. And I'm still trying to put it back together.

Maybe we just shouldn't try to be friend again. Maybe we should just ignore each other. That would be easier. But then I would have lost you forever, and I can't have that. I can't lose you completely.

Just one more thing. Don't love someone else. Could you do that? Just for me?

* * *

"It's not meant to be like this. It's not what I planned at all. I don't want to feel like this." - The Walk, Imogen Heap.

* * *

"Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget everything we ever had? Did you forget? Did you forget about me? Did you regret ever standing by my side? Did you forget what we were feeling inside? Now I'm left to forget about us. But somewhere we went wrong. We were once so strong. Our love is like a song. You can't forget it." - Don't Forget, Demi Lovato.

* * *

"Somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song. But you won't sing a long. You've forget about us." Don't Forget, Demi Lovato.

* * *

"Everyone's around. No words are coming now. And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound? And I know this isn't enough. I still don't measure up. And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it. And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone. And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you." - Good to You, Marianas Trench.

* * *

"You were always hard to hold. So letting go ain't easy. I'm hanging on, you're growing cold, while my mind leaving. Talk, talk is cheap, give me a word you can keep. Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way, and I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way. Cause I'm halfway in, but don't take too long, cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone. You got one foot out the door, and choking on the other. Always thinking something more is just around the corner. Talk, talk is cheap, give me a word you can keep. Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way, and I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way. Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long, cause I'm halway gone, I'm halfway gone." - Halfway Gone, Lifehouse.


End file.
